


Why?

by Vitrant



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Sad, Short, WHY STEVE WHY, dont read this it's kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky looked at Steve with horror etched on his face.</p><p>"Why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Bucky looked over at Steve, horror etched on his face.

"You-you're with them?" Bucky said, flashbacks of his time with Hydra going through his head as if on repeat. He nightmares he still woke up screaming from resurfaced to the day. His one friend. His one light. He was with them all along.

Steve looked at his friend with a bit of regret on his face. He couldn't stop from how he felt with the organization being in the right though. Steve felt strongly about Hydra's beliefs. Sure they did some unspeakable things but overall they were trying to help the world in a way.

"Bucky I." Steve couldn't think of anything to say. He hadn't know they had taken Bucky at the time and when he found out he was outraged. Now though, seeing his friend look to broken, it hurt him.

"Get away from me. Tony was right." Bucky said while slowly backing away.

"Bucky, you can join us. Not as a mind slave but as a person. We're all trying to reach a common goal here." Steve tried to reason but his friend was just enraged.

"No, you're one of them Steve. They're not trying to make world peace they're trying to control it and bend it to their will!" Bucky shored and Steve looked taken aback before stepping forward.

"Bucky I'm sorry." Steve said and Bucky looked confused before he heard the sound of guns being loaded and he saw all around him were Hydra agents.

"They said if I couldn't convince you...I'm so sorry Buck. It's for the best." That was the last thing Bucky heard Steve say before it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five minutes. I'm sorry. My friend and I literally just found out the news and now we're ditching class and crying. I don't know what to do with myself. I just want it to be a joke. ;A; WHY YOU DO THIS STEVE


End file.
